


Hold my hand

by aleyna29



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bullied Alec (mentioned), Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus is adopted, Malec, Multi, Saphael, Some scenes of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleyna29/pseuds/aleyna29
Summary: Always the same thing.Darkness enveloped the cubby hole : the only source of light disappeared as he double-locked the door. Alec was frightened and paralyzed when he heard the steps getting closer and closer. He could already feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and his body trembling.“I’m begging you, I’m sorry…”“There’s no I’m sorry. It’s too late.”“Please…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I know, many times in fanfiction Alec is bullied...  
> I add Alaric x Luke because I love this couple.  
> Catarina and Ragnor have a son, I know this can't be possible but we're in an AU  
> English isn't my first language, so hope you'll understand and won't be bothered!  
> I'm sorry if the page setting sucks but it tooks me half an hour to have something "good" because all the spaces between the paragraphes were deleted  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

1  
Always the same thing.  
Darkness enveloped the cubby hole : the only source of light disappeared as he double-locked the door. Alec was frightened and paralyzed when he heard the steps getting closer and closer. He could already feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and his body trembling.  
“I’m begging you, I’m sorry…”  
“There’s no I’m sorry. It’s too late.”  
“Please…”  
He tried to free, but the chains that kept him prisoner held him back. He didn’t control anymore the words interspersed by sobs which came out of his mouth. He had to give up, waiting with terror the dolor.  
The first lash came, followed by the critics. Then the second, the third…

“ Wake up Alexander, it’s time”, his mother said coldly. “Your siblings are already waiting for you downstairs.”  
Alec opened his eyes and followed her with his eyes as she left the bedroom. Tears had soaked his cheeks. His sheets were wet, his blankets and his pillow were on the floor. His mother always made him feel uncomfortable.  
Since he was eight, Alec’s parents had judged that the eldest had to be well-educated: any mistake cost him severe critics and whiplashes, when they were in a good mood; otherwise they locked him in the little cubby hole on the basement. Sometimes just some hours, sometimes days, with some food and water.  
He hated his parents but couldn’t stop himself from being frightened by them. Alec thanked the good God they didn’t do that to Izzy, Jace and Max, even if, sometimes, he envied their lives. Jace and Izzy weren’t supposed to be aware of it, but the day they saw the elder crying with bruises everywhere on his body, he didn’t have the choice and have to tell them the truth. He made them promise that they'll do anything, because he didn't want his parent to do something to them.  
Alec stood up, wore some clothes and passed a hand in his messy hair, after what he went in the kitchen. Before his father went out to take Max to the school, he came towards him, looked him into the eyes and whispered “Try not to tarnish Lightwood’s name”.  
The black-headed ate fast his breakfast and got ready for the school in his bedroom. When everybody was ready, Maryse gave to each one their packed lunch and some money to the eldest.  
“You’ll not go by bus; you’ll do the journey on foot. There’s no need to waste money because the high school isn’t far. Don’t be late on your first day at the high school.”  
She left without a “have a good day” or “good luck". The siblings exchanged looks before leaving.

When they arrived to their new high school, Alec turned pale. It was too big, there were too much people. He preferred by far his old high school, but they had to move on because of some bullying problems that Alec was trying to forget.  
Izzy and Jace put an end to his thoughts as they guided him through the crowd to lead him towards their classroom, where other pupils were waiting. First, there was a blonde who seemed to observe them from a while. Then he saw two girls, a black and a red-headed one, talking to a boy who didn’t look very smart (maybe because of his glasses?). Jace seemed to be interest by the red-headed and follow with the eyes each of her movements. As for Izzy, she didn’t stop staring a boy with very big ears and straight hair with a blue tie and dye.  
Alexander noticed two boys and a girl doing her show who appeared to be popular. The first boy, with a Mexican accent and a very pale skin, was sniggered because of the girl’s show. This one was addressed obviously to the second boy…who was sexy and handsome as hell. Tall, muscled, he had Asiatic traits and dark hair with red strands. And he had makeup! The khol he had on his eyes matched and the strands matched with his clothes.  
Alec thought that he had never seen a man quite beautiful like him. His spirit was already dreaming of his body, but the guy realized that someone was staring at him and he was now staring too at Alec. When he caught his eyes, Alec blushed and glanced at his shoes. Fortunately, a professor told them to go inside the classroom.  
The black-headed boy sat next to Jace, behind Izzy and the guy with the big ears. Quickly, they started a conversation and even shared their phone numbers. Alec, who wanted to be a good-big-brother, gave big kicks into her chair but Valentine Morgenstern, the history and geography professor and also homeroom teacher, noticed him. He wasn’t very happy that he didn’t listen to him.  
“You, there, leaned against the window! Yes, you, with the black hair and the white t-shirt! You’re perhaps not interested by what I said? Your face isn’t familiar to me… Are you new?”  
“Me? I…I…yes”, Alec stammered, ashamed.  
“Well if you’re new, come and present yourself to your friends so that they’ll know you.”  
Lightwood stood up, biting hi slips, and glared at Jace, who was almost die laughing and trying to hide himself behind his pencil-case. All eyes were on the black-headed, especially those of the guy.  
“H…hi, my…my name’s Alexander Lightwood b…but call me Alec…I…”  
Before he could finish his sentence, the blonde exclaimed:  
“It’s Robert Lightwood’s son?”  
“What?!” The others pupils and Valentin shouted.  
Alec went white. He’d give anything to disappear, even his Iphone 7+ (which he didn’t use because he already had 3 other smart phones, all as expensive as the others). He didn’t like when people were speaking about his father but he couldn’t support the fact he was famous and everybody thought that he was a good man.  
“Well… I wasn’t expecting for it… Your father is really Lightwood Company’s CEO?” The professor asked again, impressed.  
“Yes”, Alec snapped.  
He took a look mechanically on the class and met the guy’s insistent glare. He blushed suddenly: Alec wasn’t bragging, and all this attention –and the guy’s look as well, made him feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, Valentin told him to get back to his seat. Jace was laughing and didn’t stop making fun of his attitude during the hour.

“Alec ! Did you know that THE Magnus Bane was in our class ? ” Izzy shouted, excited, as they came back home.  
“Magnus? Who has that name? Jace sniggered. Who is it ? ”  
“Wait, what ? You didn’t know Magnus Bane ? Are you serious? ”  
“Alec neither!” The blonde said.  
“Uh ? ” Alexander muttered as he rose his head from Candy Crush.  
“Meliorn told me he was the most popular guy of the high school! In New York City, nobody can’t know his name! I’m disappointed of you, guys…”  
“Hey, I’m letting you know that you neither don’t know him before you went inside the classroom! And you suck with your Bane but we didn’t know how he looks.”  
“Easy: he has makeup.”  
“IT’S HIM MAGNUS BANE? I… sorry. ”  
People were looking at them by their windows to see who had yelled. An old woman allowed herself to tell them off and dare to reprimand Izzy about her clothes. As she answered her, the woman became aggressive and Alec started to run, pulling his sister with him. Their parents were surprised to see them coming, running, but they didn’t say anything. Dinner passed, as always, in the silence.

 

It had been two weeks since they began the class but Alec, unlike Izzy and Jace, wasn’t really fitted in. The class looked great, people were nicer than in his old high school and the professors were pretty close to the students. His past and what he lived at home prevented him to talk to the other. He felt so pathetic, so rejected, so dirty… What did people think about him? And if they discovered everything?  
Alec was eating his lunch alone. Jace was hanging out with Clary and Simon in some fastfood and Izzy was with Meliorn and his friends. He sighed as he finished his sandwich. One more lunchtime he had to spare in the waters… Before he stood up, he saw somebody in front of him and he jumped.  
“I didn’t know that I scared you” Magnus said, surprised by how he reacted.  
The most popular guy of the high school. Magnus Bane. Why was he talking with a friendless boy? Why did this Bane always get him nervous ?  
“ It’s just…I…I didn’t hear you coming.”  
“Oh…did you siblings leave you alone?”  
Alec gave him a glance. He didn’t know if he should be offended or if he should laugh. He tried a neutral tone.  
“You already know the answer.”  
Magnus pushed his bag and sat next to him. Then he smiled him genuinely and Alec felt his heart melting. He understood why he was so popular. How could he be hated?  
“Why don’t you talk to other people? You’re always alone or with Izzy and Jace…”  
“It’s…I don’t really like people…”  
“That’s funny! I LOVE people! I think there are only seven or eight people I hate… Well, if you don’t like me it’d be a pleasure to bother you, Alexander !”  
“Call me Alec”, he replied coldly.  
Magnus stared at him, surprised, but he didn’t say anything. The black-headed boy bit his lower lip. How could Magnus understand? Alexander was his name at home. It was how his parents called him : it reminded him everything they did him and everything he wanted to forget so much. At the high school, he was Alec.  
“Okay…If you want… You’re not a funny person! Try to smile ! ”  
“What do you mean by…Hey! W…what the hell are you doing?”  
Bane was suddenly too much closer of his face. Alec could feel his warm breath and the fact that only a few centimeters separated their lips made him blush more. His heart was bitting like a drum. Magnus’ face was more…fascinating: he had some gold circles in his eyes and his pupil was like a cat’s. And his fragrance! It made him almost lose his mind.  
“Aww! I think you’re the first guy I ever seen blushing! It’s so cute!”  
Alec felt warm fingers on his cheeks. Magnus was trying to make a smile shape with his mouth. He wanted to tell him to stop but he couldn’t speak. And the other side, it wasn’t disagreeable. Only…was Magnus homophobe?  
“Dude, I swear you have a BEAUTIFUL smile! See, I take a picture. I love your smile! Honestly, you’d better smile more often. I’m serious.”  
“Thanks, Magnus.”  
“Call me Mags. All my friends call me Mags.” He winked at him.  
The conversation was stopped, unfortunately for Alec, by the guy with the mexican accent who was sent by Ragnor to search Magnus.  
“Alec, so this is my best friend Raphael Santiago. He’s kinda like you, I admit, he doesn’t like people neither. Well, it was nice to meet you! See you soon!”  
“Me too!”  
Lightwood stood in the same place, an idiot smile on his lips during ten minutes, looking at Magnus and Ragnor talking together. They seemed to be very close, for a professor and his pupil. Wait…Had Magnus just kissed Ragnor’s cheek? Why for the other people it seemed normal?  
Alec! What’s that ridiculous smile? You look stupid !” Izzy exclaimed as she stood just in front of him, hiding the scene with her back.  
“Move! I don’t see anything!”  
“See what? You’re brother his creepy”, Meliorn said.  
Izzy turned back and she understood why Alec had an idiot smile when she saw Magnus.  
“You had a conversation together?”  
“Uh…what? Who?”  
“Okay, it was like I thought… Be careful, you’re being obvious!”  
“I hate being excluded! What are you talking about? The buddies! Answer me!” Meliorn moaned.  
Izzy began to laugh –maybe she found Meliorn funny. Not Alec. He gave him a judging-look before he went to the classroom.


End file.
